freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jina Purpleton
'Jina Purpleton ' was an E-Pandora from the E-Pandora Project. She was believed to be the second strongest among all E-Pandora. Background An Evolution Pandora who became a Pandora after being sold by her parents. She was the first to try the Mark IV drug. However, it turned her into a Nova Form. She died in her fight with Charles Bonaparte. Appearance Jina has the appearance of a healthy girl, having a slender physique. Jina has; short purple coloured hair, accompanied by pink eyes. She is usually seen wearing the usual uniform of a E-Pandora. Personality Due to her past, Jina had a negative outlook on the world and to some extent, loathed herself. Jina was a girl who would always compare her life and the lives of her fellow E-Pandora to that of the real Pandora. Rather upset about how different they are when compared to them, she is often shown to be angry and would act hostile to the real Pandora even without provocation. Despite that, she was a determined girl who wanted the E-Pandora Project to succeed, if not for herself then for her friends and for humanity. She loved her friends just enough for her human consciousness to take over her Nova Form and warn them of the Mark IV. Freezing: Zero Amelia Evans Arc In the Alaska base of the E-Pandora Project, Jina is first seen in the locker room meeting Amelia Evans before the E-Pandora Tournament. Jina proclaimed whoever won the tournament would be the leader of the E-Pandoras and would get special check-ups with Doctor Ohara along with other perks. When Jina asked if Amelia was aiming to win, the redhead was started. Jina said everyone wanted to survive and that the desire to win wasn't unique to her. IN the the opening match, Jina is up against Dorothy Andrews. It appeared Dorothy had the upper hand, but Jina quickly recovered, lifted her opponent up by the throat, and viciously slammed her on the floor. While walking down from the arena, Jina gave Amelia a cold stare. In the final round, Jina is faced against Amelia. She unleashed with a vicious blow, but Amelia parried it and retaliated with a vicious counterattack. Jina threw her weapon at her and the redhead managed to parry it, but Jina then nailed Amelia by a short-range blow and knocked to the floor. Jina straddled Amelia's waist and then began beating Amelia with her fists, but Jina's fist is caught by Amelia and the redhead proceeded to crush her fingers. As Jina backs off, Amelia quickly rose to her feet and nailed Jina upside the head with her lance knocking her to the floor. Jina losses in the finals with Amelia as the winner. In the locker room, Jina approaches Amelia with her right hand outstretched in friendship while her left was in a cast. Jina stated she had no idea Amelia was so touch and admitted her in defeat. Amelia claimed it was because of Magellan's encouragement that she made it so far, but Jina disagreed saying she only did it to stay out of trouble in case if Amelia dies and that if anyone should've been thanked it was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Jina was first introduced in the E-Pandora Project arc. Her first appearance was her attendance at Scarlett Ohara's introductory speech directed towards the Pandoras held in the main auditorium, where she is seen standing with Rattle, Amelia Evans, and several other unnamed E-Pandora's. Shortly after she antagonizes Joan Ala in the mock battle designed to gather data upon the difference in strength between Pandora and E-Pandora, Jina is easily beaten by her and places her hope of beating the original Pandora on Amelia, who later was beaten by Elizabeth Mably. Shocked by the supreme capabilities of the original Pandora, Jina is seen in a rather frustrated state. When all of the E-Pandora regrouped in their locker room, however, she is easily calmed and inspired by Amelia's words. Later, Jina faces a frustrated Amelia over her volunteering as the prime subject for the "Mark IV" medicine. She then comments her dismay of Amelia's sacrificial behavior as quick means to become stronger, she then implies that she also wants to become a active contributor for the project by volunteering for the medicine, stating that Amelia shouldn't take up all the burdens alone, unknowingly that this act of "self-sacrifice" would later cause her demise. During the Mark IV tests, Jina has her Stigmata synchronized with the Stigmata of an unnamed Pandora, mentally challenging her to show her the power she was born with. She is shown to have gotten considerably stronger, able to nearly outmatch and fight on par with the Pandora. But afterwards, Jina is constantly seen in an ever-declining state of sanity, accompanied with extreme signs of pain and stress. She tells Dr. Ohara that she shouldn't stop with the experiments, stating that she wants to make the project a success together no matter what. After she starts her Nova-fication, Jina still has remnants of her humanity and goes to the E-Pandora quarters to try and warn Amelia of the Mark IV's side-effects. She then fights both Elizabeth Mably and Charles Bonaparte. She is eventually killed by the latter. She is given a makeshift funeral pyre by her friends with her possessions being burned with her. Her death would become one of the reasons for the E-Pandora Rebellion. Abilities *As an E-Pandora, Jina's abilities are below a real Pandora such as not producing her own Volt Weapon. When injected with Mark IV, she is able to utilize her own Volt Weapon, being a long staff, and overpower the real Pandora. In the anime, she produced an Accel Turn. *In her Nova Form due to the side-effects of the Mark IV, Jina overpowered Elizabeth and even broke Andre's Freezing. Relationships Friends/Allies Amelia Evans A close friend and fellow E-Pandora. Jina gained inner strength from Amelia and volunteered to be injected with the Mark IV as a way of repaying Amelia for her sacrifice with the Mark III. Rattle A close friend and fellow E-Pandora. Scarlett Ohara Aside from Amelia and Rattle, Scarlett was the one person Jina trusted above all else. She believed in Scarlett up until the very end of her humanity. Gallery 30425-464038702.jpg Freezing Vibration Screengrab 1.jpg B4cb0f10d287ed71255d8f7f81f05d04.jpg|Jina as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia *Jina was the first E-Pandora to die in the series. She was also the first E-Pandora, if not the first Pandora, to turn into a Nova Form by forced means (injection of the Mark IV drug). *In the anime, Jina does not synchronize her Stigmata with the nameless Pandora. Instead she synchronizes with that of Satellizer and would later fight her in another mock battle. *Jina has the same voice actor as Creo Brand (Izumi Kitta). Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:E-Pandora Category:Deceased Category:Female